My Bad Little Techie
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Request, anyways, Spencer is punishing Freddie by Spanking him... what will it lead to? pretty sure everyone knows. Don't like it, don't read it.


This is a request from kidicaruslover, anyways, I did okay writing this. I just want to say that I am open to doing requests, and don't mind doing them as long as they're possible (as in, I know the characters, and stuff.)

Enjoy. I don't own iCarly.

-/-/-/-

"You've been a bad boy, Freddie Benson." I tell him, slowly removing his pants, not for sex, but for punishment. My beautiful little techie has been doing some bad, bad things recently. "My little Techie, what has gotten into you." I say to him, getting ready to spank him.

"You…" Freddie says, and I decide that he's lying.

"Nice little boys don't lie, my little Techie, oh so cute!" I say, as I slap him, hard enough to leave him red. Freddie gives out a little cry, making the tightness in my pants grow ever tighter. "Common, tell me what naughty things you've done…" I moan to him, kissing his neck slowly, moving myself down his neck, and giving him little love bites.

"Nothing, Spencer… I haven't done nothing naughty, I'm a good boy, common Spencer, believe me!" Freddie cries out, as I hit him again, this time he tries to hold in his little squeak of pain, but he can't.

"As if, you naughty little techie, I saw you with Carly… and with Sam… You're a little whore, aren't you?" I ask him, grinning. My pants are getting tighter with every squeak, and every moan he gives under the pain of my slap.

"Why would I touch them? Oh God, Spencer, Don't hit me anymore!" Freddie cries, as I spank him one more time. My pants are nearly to the point of painful tightness, and I know I'll have to give up soon.

"Wouldn't touch them? It looked like a whole lot of touching to me… Say the magic word and I'll stop hitting you…" I tell him, breathing in his ear, as I hit him again, making him cry out. Tears are beginning to fall from his eyes, and it doesn't seem to concern me much.

"PLEASE? PLEASE stop hitting me…" Freddie cries out, and I give him a lighter slap than before, more like a love tap.

"Wrong word, its Abracadabra." I say, kissing him, "but I will stop if you repeat after me: Spencer, I will never, ever touch anyone but you, nor love anyone but you, and I want you to put your big, hard dick into my ass and fuck me till I'm sore." I tell him, hitting him again, he cries out and opens his mouth….

"Spencer, I will never, ever touch anyone but you, nor love anyone but you, and I want you to put your big, sexy, hard dick into my ass and fuck me till I'm sore, till I can't handle your big sexy dick anymore!" Freddie cries out, adding a few things.

"Fine, my sexy little techie… Do you want my sexy dick inside you now…?" I ask him, and all he can do is nod. I push Freddie down into the bed, so that his face is into the pillows. I slowly zip down my pants and take them and my boxers down, leaving me almost as naked as my sexy techie lover below me.

"Get ready, Freddie…" I sing sweetly to him, covering my fingers with lube, wouldn't want to hurt my little lover, would I? I stick a finger in, and find that he's already quite loose, lose enough for another finger at least. Letting that second finger in, I begin to scissor him, and touch him, looking for that magical spot, the beautiful G spot that would make him moan just like my spank job did, and right when I knew I hit that spot, he moaned… and I was readier than ever to come in.

"I'm coming in, my sexy little techie…" I tell him, teasing him as I snake in and out, quickly and slowly.

"Just get to it, already, dammit!" Freddie cries out, I go in, and begin to move us in the primitive dance filled with sex, lust, and moans. As I move us, feeling so close to Freddie, so close, because this is the closest two human beings can be, one inside the other, loving each other.

"I'm going to cum…" I whisper in Freddie's ear, nibbling on it, tracing my love bites from earlier with fresh ones. By the time, my poor little techie is going to be a leopard. The idea almost makes me laugh, but I'm too focused on this, on him.

"Then get to it, so you can pay my poor neglected penis some attention…" Freddie says feebly, trying to be the demanding one in bed for once.

"Sure, my poor poor little Techie, I'll hurry up for you." I said, letting him relax a bit…

When I finally came, it was like Utopia, the final release of all that tension… Afterwards I paid attention to Freddie's little techie, kissing it, licking it, and making him shiver and moan. Maybe I should do things like this more often…. I think devilishly.

-/-/-/-

Yes. You can say it. I failed at the sex again. I just (puppy dog face) suck at it, and have no idea what I'm doing…


End file.
